Drifting
by Rowanclaw24
Summary: Draco's returned to Hogwarts with everyone else for another year. And thanks to the wonders of PTSD, he's not having the best time. Slow-burn Drarry, told in verse. Later chapters cowritten, more info inside. Scorbus comes later on, because, come on, we all know they're more than friends...
1. Chapter 1

**Here's something I've been working on for a while. I don't actually ship Drarry in cannon, I just like to write and think about it. I had a co writer for the later chapters in this story, which I will be posting later, but she doesn't have a FFN account so I can't exactly credit her. Thanks to all my real-life friends why read these and loved it.**

 **This is** written **in verse, AKA it's one huge poem. I thought I hated that, too, until I started writing it. Enjoy!**

"Drifting"

I am superior to the wide majority of my peer group.

At least I feel like it.

But then again I'm still an idiot.

An idiot for doing something.

No, not even doing something- doing a lot of things.

Make that not doing.

Not doing many, many things.

Just letting my life pass by.

And now I'm of age and I don't know where to go.

Mom won't make eye contact with me.

Come to think of it, I don't think I've seen her in a few weeks.

Dad's locked up in Azkaban.

The last time I saw him, he was yellow-skinned and weak.

And I have no one else.

Sure, the ones that follow me around.

They are quite idiotic.

Not like him.

He's the one.

The one who never backed down.

The one who stood there when no one else did.

The one who now stares at the wall, bored.

I know he is bored.

But bored because he is perfect.

Just perfect.

He has smart friends.

He has talent beyond mine any day.

Any day.

I remember one night

When I couldn't sleep.

Nightmares, again.

I paced the corridors of night.

Thinking.

Wandering.

Pointless.

Broken.

Drifting.

I turned a corner.

He was there.

Just there.

Just him.

Looking out a window

Fogging up the glass with his breath.

I knew I should go.

I should hate him.

He hates me.

But I lingered.

There, an opportunity I didn't let slip.

He turned around.

He was a mess.

A perfect, amazing mess.

He chokes out my name.

His eyes are bloodshot.

Maybe he reminds me of Father.

No, not at all.

I know I should run away.

Walk away, more like it.

Walk like my father did.

Calm.

Composed.

Walking with a point to it.

But I stay.

Oh, why did I stay?  
And now there is fear.

The pure, sinking fear.

The fear that you can't live with.

The one that will slowly kill you.

I am too familiar with that fear.

I breathe a bit.

Nope, that just made it worse.

And now I am frozen.

Petrified.

I want to leave so badly but I just can't.

He looks away.

That's what I expected.

Now he looks back.

At me.

I can't help but get that fluttery feeling.

That nervous, sweaty feeling.

I am going to screw this up so badly.

He says something.

I respond.

And now we are talking.

Just talking.

He smiles.

I say something and he laughs.

He looks at me.

I smile.

We wander slowly.

Just discussing.

Laughing.

Enjoying ourselves.

I haven't felt this way for so long.

And I love it.

Me.

Draco Malfoy.

I feel happy.

For the first time in a very, very long time.

With him.

The one.

The Chosen One.

I think I am falling in love with Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the same events of last chapter, but told from Harry's point of view.

I know he's in the doorway

But I don't turn

I can't.

I just continue looking out the window.

Even though there's nothing left to look at.

He doesn't leave.

Is he going to hex me?

I hope not.

Maybe I should move.

I should pretend that I didn't see him.

But I can't pretend anymore.

He knows that I know

That he's standing there

Waiting.

Waiting?

Why did my mind immediately think he was waiting?

Waiting for what?  
Waiting for me?

Why?

I turned around.

Merlin, he's a mess.

Yellowish skin,

Bloodshot, defeated eyes.

I think he meant to put on a suit but just gave up.

Then again, I'm also a mess.

Come to think of it, when was the last time I actually ate a full meal?

He just stands there.

Like a deer in the headlights.

But what headlights?

I knew he was there.

He could have just left.

Before I could do anything about it,

I said something.

Now, what that was, I have no idea.

But it was something.

He says something, too.

I respond.

And now I am talking to Draco Malfoy.

He's someone I used to hate.

Used to?

But now we talk

Like old friends.

Pacing, wandering.

Not pointlessly.

That's a change.

I don't even know what we talk about.

But we laugh.

But I know we are more than friends,

I hope-

When I notice he bites his lip.

Time passes, then he leaves.

His head is down.

Walking briskly.

What just happened?

He's someone I used to hate

Used to.

It must be past midnight.

I wander back to the common room.

I left at midnight.

It's three in the morning now.


End file.
